Fixing a Broken Heart
by montgom5
Summary: Marinette has decided that Adrien needs her more as a friend than anything else and stops pursuing him, instead encouraging him with a mysterious girl the won't tell them about. Chat Noir disappears completely. Ladybug wants her Chat Noir back and will do anything she can to find him. The problem is she doesn't know his name.
1. Moving On

Inspired by a Tumblr post by Gale of the nomads - link in my profile

Follow my Tumblr: mageyewoqirife - link in my profile

* * *

**Chapter 1: Letting Go**

"She's just so perfect…" With a dreamy sigh and far off look in his green eyes, Adrien sat back against the cafe seat. His friends watched him with wide eyes, unsure of how to react to this new bit of information. Nino just stared at his best friend who supposedly had a crush on some beauty that he mentioned through the years on occasion, but for some reason today he seemed overcome with his love for the mysterious girl. All they can get out of him is that they met through work and have known each other for two years during which they have done their best to see each other at least once a week.

Alya's eyes swept over to Marinette who was looking down at the ground, the smallest of frowns on her lips. Heart breaking for her best friend while the boys remain oblivious, Alya opens her mouth to comfort Marinette, but gets cut off instead by a too cheerful voice.

"You should tell her! I mean - Any girl would be lucky to seen you, Adrien. I mean, to be seeing you. I mean, be seen by you!" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before trying again. "You deserved to be happy with the one you love. if you want something, it's important that your reach out and grab it. Just be honest with her."

Alya looks startled at Marinette encouraging Adrien to pursue another girl and makes a note to have a very interesting conversation with her later. Nino just seems confused, but goes with the flow. After all, his best friend is pretty awesome and he wants his friend to be happy. If dating this mystery girl makes him so content, then he should give it a go.

Adrien seems blissfully unaware of the change in Marinette's emotional state or Alya glaring at him. He gives Marinette a dazzling smile that makes her heart pick up speed and thanks her. His eyes sparkle as he agrees and says he will bring it up next time they meet.

Lunch period came to a close and they began their truck back to school. Nino and Adrien took the lead, holding the doors open for the girls before sinking into a comfortable conversation that didn't interest their companions. In fact, Alya only had one topic on her mind.

"What are you playing at, girl! The last thing you should be doing if you want to be with Adrien is telling him to ask someone else out! What were you thinking?!" Concern mixed with curiosity in Alya's voice as she questioned her best friend. For over two years Marinette had been crazy over Adrien so why was she backing off now.

"Alya, I want him to be happy. Yes, I love him, but he has been clear that we are just friends. As his friend, the most loving thing I can do is encourage him to be happy. He made his choice and I want to support it." Marinette felt like this was a sign she was starting to mature and finally find a little bit of stability in the emotions that controlled her instead of blindly following her hormone driven feelings. Being Ladybug forced her to grow up and make difficult decisions. Time to make another. "I'm Adrien's good friend. Nothing more."

Recognizing that her best friend had made up her mind, Alya simply let the subject drop for now. She would talk to the others in the class and maybe come up with a plan. Marinette was not good at following her own advice at all. She deserved to be happy too, but her sweet friend was willing to sacrifice her own happiness to give Adrien his own.

Every girl in their class wanted to help get them together. They make a plan to hang out that weekend at Juleka's place and invite Marinette to hopefully talk some sense in the girl. Rose starts planning, her romantic nature taking charge as she maps out Adrien and Marinette' future relationship.

That weekend, most of the girls in their class find themselves tucked away on Juleka's house boat, giggling and having a blast ignoring their cares. The room is filled with carefree laughter and playful bantering when Marinette arrives, late as usual. Alya waves her over to sit on the floor between her and Rose who is chatting happily about the latest celebrity romance she noticed and how positively sweet it was seeing them together and so in love!

Marinette rolled her eyes and slid down to the floor, gently resting her purse holding Tikki beside her and rolls her eyes as the conversation shifts to the most popular (not) relationship in Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir.

No matter how many times she denies it as Ladybug, people love to speculate about her and her silly kitty together. Seriously, the only way she could think that she could ever get out of it was to show up with a ring on her finger and Adr-... A random, non existent man on her arm. For so long, that man had soft golden locks and curious green eyes with a smile that made her swoon. Now, her future was tall and faceless standing next to her. A twinge of sadness made her lip twitch downward, but she squashed the flicker of emotion down and forced a smile. The future was simply unwritten and one day, she would meet her perfect match. One day.

"They have to have at least kissed or something. I mean, they have been partners for two years, both of them chase each other the city in skin tight suits and Chat Noir isn't exactly shy about what he wants." Alix never did let anything hold her back from saying what was on her mind.

Alya shakes her head with a knowing smile on her face. "Don't we all wish. I'm all for Ladybug and Chat Noir getting together, but Ladybug still denies it. Best we can do is hope for the future. Trust me, if it happens, it will be all over my Ladyblog!" Marinette knows Alya was a fan in an out of the mask. As Rena Rouge, she tries her hand at matchmaking between the two super heroEs just like she does with Marinette and Adrien. If only she knew she was trying to set up her best friend with two different guys. Every time Rena Rouge gets Ladybug alone for a minute, she makes a quick joke or a suggestive comment, but the answer never changEs.

Marinette grins at her own private knowledge of the whole situation and proud that her best friend chooses truth over gossip. Rose notices her grin and calls her out "Marinette, don't you think they would be sooooo cute together?" Hearts swim in Rose's eyes, imagining what she sees as the ultimate super romance.

Marinette just brushes it off, used to it by now. After all, Nadja Chamack has been trying to catch them together since that first live interview and rumors are harder to kill than cockroaches. "I think Ladybug and Chat Noir have enough going on without adding a relationship." No one needed to know just how aware she was that neither hero had never had a serious relationship.

The conversation melts into a comfortable chatter or relationships and innocent gossip until Alix speaks up with a new suggestion: "Let's play Marry-Kiss-Kill!"

All the girls look around at each other before nodding at the simple game. They have played it before, but the combinations were endless so it never got old and several times it got one of them to admit a crush that no one knew about. "I'll start," Alex said. "Gimme my names."

"Max, Kim, Nathaniel"

"Easy, keep that order. Marry Max because those brains are bound to get him a good job, kiss Kim because his face would be hilarious and sorry Nathaniel. Bye bye. Rose, Juleka, your turn! Rose, Sabrina and Marinette."

Juleka always blushes when given Rose, but she played along. "Marry Rose, kiss Marinette and kill Sabrina. Sorry." Rose beam, happy with the answer and Marinette was simply happy she lived through the round. Now it was Juleka's turn to assign names. She always gives easy ones. "Mylene: Ivan, Nino and Adrien."

"Marry Ivan of course," Mylene doesn't hesitate about marrying her boyfriend of two years, but the others take a second to choose. "Kiss Adrien and kill Nino. Sorry Marinette and Alya." She grins wide, tapping her chin with a finger until she points at Rose. "Alya, Chloe and Juleka"

"Well, Juleka is already marrying me. I'd rather kiss Alya, so kill Chloe" Beaming, she takes her pick, looking at the Ladyblogger and shifts the game from classmates to a whole new genre. "Alya, get to choose Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee!" Everybody waits eagerly for Alya's answer, but they didn't expect her to laugh.

"Easy. Carapace gets to marry me." Alya wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, knowing full well who is behind the mask. "Rena Rogue gets the kiss because she is a foxy lady and I guess Queen Bee takes the fall." Marinette grins, laughing quietly that Alya would rather kiss herself than Chloe.

"Marinette: Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir." Marinette's laugh died on her lips and frowned. She didn't want to kill any of them. Then again, she didn't want to kiss or marry herself or Alya, but her friends didn't know her personal connections. It gets quiet and Marinette realizes they are all waiting on her to answer, but this just wasn't fair. How could she chose between herself and her two best friends on either side of the mask!?

"I guess marry Rena Rouge." Marinette did catch her best friend beam as soon as she spoke. "Can't I just kiss them both? I don't want to kill either of them." This game was no longer fun. The other encouraged her to just pick, unaware of the war inside her. Deciding on who she would rather survive, Marinette answered honestly.

"Kiss Chat Noir, kill Ladybug." Everyone froze. After a beat, they all spoke at once.

"You would kill Ladybug!?"

"But she can do her Miraculous Recovery magic thing and fix anything"

"You like Chat Noir enough to kiss him?"

"Ladybug…" "Chat…" "Marinette!"

Marinette flushed red, knowing none of them could understand and she couldn't possibly explain properly, but she did try the best she could. "I just think that's the way Ladybug would want it to happen. She would rather let her partner live even if it means she has to go." The others forgot the game and started deliberating the three themselves. Some chose to kill Rena Rouge. Some chose to kill Chat Noir. No one else chose Ladybug.

Marinette decided she needed to walk about and get some fresh air and maybe a glass of water. Her thoughts followed her as she walked out, barely noticed by the others in their new heated conversation. The sixteen year old girl made her way to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before walking out on the desk and closing her eyes to the feel of a fresh breeze.

The cool air helps clear her mind along with a sweet melody playing from some unknown place. The music surrounds her and she lets her mind go blank, simply feeling each note and letting it wash over her.

"Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette."


	2. A Good Friend

Previous Chapter

_The cool air helps clear her mind along with a sweet melody playing from some unknown place. The music surrounds her and she lets her mind go blank, simply feeling each note and letting it wash over her._

_"Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette."_

* * *

Turning swiftly, Marinette startles at the new voice. She should have known that the relaxing music was coming from Luka. He has an amazing talent to put together a tune that perfectly matches her mood. Immediately, his calming presence helps the remaining tension from her previous conversation with her friends melt away.

"Hey, Luka." It was so easy to be comfortable around Luka and he was such a kind boy that it was impossible not to like him. They interacted a few times over the years when she it her came over to Juleka's house or if her and her friends went out to see him play in his band, but it was always just in passing after their double date with Adrien and Kagame at the ice rink a couple years back. Juleka and Rose kept hinting that he liked her, but she made a point to not encourage or discourage him either way. He is just a friend, after all.

Marinette stands quietly, and walks over to take a seat on the lounge chair next to him.

"I can sense you are feeling something like this…" His gentle melody suddenly picked up tempo into a confusing rush of notes and rhythms. As always, Luka can read her perfectly and he captures the chaos and frustration along with a little pain from the simple thought of ever having to choose between her life and Chat Noir. The music swells into a climax where it where emotions reach their peak.

"You deserve to feel like this."

The chaotic melody resolves into a peaceful sweet melody of an answer given, a promise kept and friendship stronger than ever. It reminds her of the nights Ladybug and Chat Noir simply exist together in harmony without any risks or akumas. Marinette closes her eyes and sighs happily, her emotions adopting the music as her own. It is all a silly game and nothing that she should let herself worry about. Chat Noir could be a bit reckless, but he would never leave her for good. Whatever the obstacle, they could conquer it together.

The sweet melody faded and Marinette found herself looking at Luka with wonder. "How do you always know just what I need to hear?" she asked.

Giving a shy smile and a slight blush, Luka let out a small laugh and quietly replied, "Music is easier to speak than words. I've always been good at reading the emotions of others." Closing his eyes, he continued to play, the swell of the music embodying a sense of peace and simple companionship. Her body sways side to side with the beat and they sit together until they hear Alya's voice.

"There you are, Marinette! We got worried when you didn't come back right away." The last note hangs in the air as he stops playing and glances between the two girls looking like he wants to say something else, but he holds back.

Marinette gives Luka her signature grin, heart bursting at his kindness. "Thank you for cheering me up. I was just being silly over a game, but I appreciated your kindness."

She stands and faces her best friend who is almost at her side now. Marinette goes to follow her, but turns back right to glance at Luka right before she goes through the doorway. His expression is hesitant, but she can see in his eyes that he is disappointed that their moment was interrupted. The silence she leaves behind is deafening and with each step she expects him to continue playing. He never does.

Once back with the girls, they continue laughing and chatting, acting as if nothing happened earlier and Marinette couldn't be more thankful. They joke and play for another hour before one by one they each begin to head home. Alya announces that she and Nino have special plans together and heads out, leaving just Marinette with Rose and Juleka.

Giving the last hugs goodbye, Marinette begins to head out before making a source of the moment decision. She turns down the hallways and makes her way to the room where she knows Luka and Juleka stay wanting to say goodbye to her other friend. He had looked so down when she left him to return to her girlfriends and she wants to make sure he isn't still upset.

Marinette lifts her hand and knocks lightly on the door frame before entering. Everything feels reminiscent of their first ever meeting two years back. Luka is sitting on his bed with legs crossed and hands resting loosely on his knees. His left hand holds a familiar guitar pick between his fingers. His eyes are closed and he looks at peace as he slowly inhales and exhales. Just like last time, she startles when he suddenly opens his eyes and smiles gently.

"Hey! I… uh… I just wanted to goodbye you, I mean say to see you… I mean say to you goodbye?" The tone of her voice lifted slightly at the end making the words sound like a question rather than a statement. Once again, he lifts his hand over his mouth and giggles softly. She relaxes at the sound and shifts to sit next to him on his bed. "I just came by to say thank you again, for helping me feel better earlier. You're a good friend." For some reason the words taste like both truth and a lie.

"I'm always happy to see you, Marinette, and I always want to make you happy." There is no waver in his voice, but a hint of hesitation is in his eyes and he bites his lower lip, not sure if he should continue. All the hints from Juleka and Rose that he had a crush on her come flooding back and she find herself looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap when he finally finds the courage to speak.

"Sometimes I wish we saw each other more"

It wasn't a big confession, but it still made her feel wanted even if only as a friend. Marinette grinned wide and nodded in agreement. "I would like that."

Never before had she ever seen him smile so wide as he did that moment and his entire body shifted closer to her, making sure she knew she had his full attention.

"Really? You should come to the band practice tonight. I wrote a couple new songs and I'd love to here what you think." The sparkle of excitement was in his eyes. Honestly, she was not sure if she was ready to move on, but she did enjoy having Luka in her life and as a friend. Perhaps they could just get to know one another for a while and let things happen naturally.

"Oh, um. I'm not sure if I can tonight. I'll let you know later?" Her emotions are far too confusing to make a spur of the moment decision, but the idea of hanging out with Luka more is definitely tempting. Perhaps it won't hurt anything and he could help heal her heart.

Luka reaches over behind the orange amp at his beside and sits back up holding a price of paper and a pen. He scribbles a quick note and wraps her fingers around it, keeping eye contact as long as their skin is touching. "I hope you can make it."

* * *

Notes:

Constructive criticism welcome. I am looking for a beta for this story so I can get it out quickly.

Also, if you are inspired to create fan art from this story, I would love to include links so send them my way so everyone can enjoy!


End file.
